


Unintended Consequences

by Dellessa



Series: Pursuit [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Unintended Consequences

“The law of unintended consequences pushes us ceaselessly through the years, permitting no pause for perspective.”  
~Richard Schickel 

Thundercracker could not help but frown as he watched his trine-mate pace across the command center. TC sighed inside, or his species equivalent there-of. Hot air blew out of his vents, and cool air recycled through his system. Starscream was clearly unhappy, verging on being unhinged, and he had been since Ratchet had escaped. It still made Thundercracker twitch to think about it. Starscream had had his chance to bond with the medic. He had thought that time had come and passed. Worse it was hard not to be agitated himself with the tension running through their own bond because of it. 

Finally, he lost patience. It was not something that was normally in Thundercracker’s nature. He was the steadying force in their trine. “Primus, Screamer stop it.”

“Don’t call me that.” Starscream snapped, still he stopped, a frown pressing across his face plates, the red in his optics deepening for a moment to s bright claret. 

“Then stop tearing yourself up about it. We will get him back.” TC said, his tone calm. “Give it time. He feels the pull as much as you.” TC added his logic processor backing it up, he could feel that as well at times. 

“He’s sparked, Thundercracker.” Starscream shook his head his voice a low growl. “Sparked, and those slaggers have him. They have my spark, and my bonded.” His eye color deepened at the thought betraying his emotion. 

Thundercracker sighed inside again, not surprised. Seekers as a whole were very protective of what was theirs, their mates, and their sparks especially. Their Seeker sparks, he amended in his processor. Starscream had had other sparks, but they were long since exstinguished. He had even had other sparks with the medic. “I know. And as I said, we will get him back.” He considered the issue. They certainly couldn't send Warp in there now. Thundercracker moved close, placing a hand on Starscream’s shoulder. “We will.” he said again sending a comforting feeling along their bond. 

Starscream off-lined his optics for a moment, trying to calm himself. “He wants to give it up. He thought about letting it disperse. He actually considered it. He thinks he is in love with the fragging Prime. THE PRIME, Thundercracker. Slagging mech and his kin have to ruin everything that is mine.” 

Starscream shivered despite himself. It was impossible not to get caught up in the emotions rolling off of his bond with Sam. They were bound too tightly. Too closely. Starscream had always been an emotional being, rolling this way and that. Content one moment, and in a rage the next. His trine bond had allayed that somewhat, TC being a calming force. Ratchet was just the opposite, sending the mech through a roller-coaster of emotions. Sometimes he did not know which way was up or down. It had always been that way, even when they had been together at the academy. 

Megatron had been worse. Thundercracker rued the day Megatron had lured Starscream way from the medic and ruined their once happy family. He had not seen the twins other than in battle for vorns. Each time was a bit harder. He never wanted to face the mechs he had come to think of as his own sparklings like that. 

“Shhh...” Thundercracker clicked at him, making comforting noises as if Starscream was a sparkling himself. “He is not going to, though?” 

“No.” Starscream snapped his optics online, they flashed crimson. “He...can’t bear it. That much I can feel. He considered it. Thank Primus he is so soft-sparked.” He had wounded Ratchet terribly, he could feel that as well. “He can’t bear it despite everything.”

“See, he will keep it,” Thundercracker said his tone low and soothing. “Why would he not?” he murmured, touching the sensitive wires as his fingers dipped between the plates near Starscream’s neck. Starscream finally relaxed, and Thundercracker breathed a sigh of relief. A wound up Starscream would only further rile up Warp, and while he found his trine-mates antics endearing, sometimes it was still enough that he wanted to strangle the bot. “We will get him back, so stop fretting, and the sparkling as well. A Seeker sparkling, how wondrous.”

Starscream finally pulled away and sneered, “I don’t fret.”

“You could have fooled me.” Thundercracker replied, rolling his optics at his Wing-Commander. “Not only have you been fretting, but you have been pining as well. Over a grounder no less.” 

Starscream glared. He was rather talented at it, at least Thundercracker had always thought. Not in the way that Megatron had been, but he figured if looks could kill he would still be quite dead. 

“That doesn’t work on me.” He shook his head. You would think he would have learned by now. Warp would have wilted under that gaze, if he had noticed it. Thundercracker was impervious to it. Impervious and exasperated by the whole mad situation. Neither he, nor Warp had been significantly dedicated to the Decepticon cause. They were devoted to their trine-mate, and he dragged them wherever he went. TC wondered, not for the first, fifth, or ten-thousandth time why they had even joined the cause. “What is it with you? Always sparking with Autobots. If you felt that strongly about it, and you obviously do, we should have just joined that side.” 

Starscream sputtered. 

“Oh, stop it. Just, stop it. Frag it all. Just go get yourself captured. You could at least see your progeny.” Thundercracker gave him a bland look, waiting for the biting reply. No snark was thrown his way for once. He smirked, pleased he had rendered his trine-mate speechless. “I’m not speaking of the sparkling. It could do you good.”

Starscream snarled, “Do me good?”

“You know it’s true.” Thundercracker said, and then sighed, “You have a lot to make up for...and I am not speaking just of the twins.” Even he could feel the other bond pulling at his trine-mate. It was a pained thing, he could tell, and something he did not envy. “You know we will follow you where-ever you lead. Without a thought.” he finally added earnestly. “Do you really want to be here when Soundwave revives Megatron? Honestly, Starscream. Do you? They already have that shard. It will be any day now.” 

Starscream sneered and it fell away, after a moment. “Right...we should.” He looked up, sighed himself, and cursed in Cybertronian, “What other choice do I really have at this point?” 

Thundercracker nodded, “It won’t be pleasant.”

“What is in this life?”

“Indeed.” he agreed. “What really is? Perhaps Barricade had the right of it?”

Starscream only growled for a moment. He had never liked the little upstart. And liked it less that he was always wondering when the little Prime-ling would stab him in the back and take his rightful place at Megatron’s side. It had never happened, and now never would. So much had changed. So much was still changing. “Frag it all, he is.” he finally said in defeat. “The question now is how to go about it. I do not relish spending time in their brig.”


End file.
